The Legend Of Relyt: New Life, New Rise/Chapter 2. Find The Princess
Chapter 2. Find The Princess Nayru-"Boys, welcome back." Me-"Right, well what did you need us for." Farore-"Well, we need you to find Princess Zelda." Me-"So, we are going to find a Princess that doesn't exist anymore?" Din-"No. The true Princess is alive." Nayru-"Umm, Relyt...." Me-"What?....Wait, no....you can't be serious?" Darvus-"What?" Me-"When we find her, I have to give the Triforce of Wisdom up." Nayru-"Well, yes." Me-"No. I won't give it up." Din-"We are your mothers, you will not do what you want." Me-"No. You are not my mother, Nayru is, I don't want you to start that kind of BS." Nayru-"Relyt!!!" Me-"What? Now you are gonna try and be The Super Mom? After you three abandoned us? And I know what you have been doing. I know about Vio." Argorok-"Who?" Farore-"No one. Relyt shut your trap." Me-"How dare you tell me what to do. You are not my-" Nayru-"Enough. The time will come when you learn about Vio later. Relyt you will give Princess Zelda your triforce after you find her and that is final!!" Me-"No!! Veil!!" Veil comes by. I leap onto him. Me-"Argorok, Darvus, tell me where we have to go after you are done here." I take off with Veil. Soon enough back at my house Argorok and Darvus come. Darvus-"Well, umm, we have to goto the Dark World. Relyt-"Fine, let us go." Argorok, Darvus and I head to the tower of gods. I ignore the goddess. ???-"Wait for us!!" Tatl flies with to new friends. Me-"Hello Tatl. Who are your friends?" Tatl-"This is Nerie, Relyt, your new partner. Leaf, Darvus your new partner and I am Arorok's new partner. Well, to get to the dark realm..." A black mirror appears. Tatl-"We must enter through the mirror." We enter wandering what lies ahead. Dark World Me-"Well. This is where she is. My guess is that castle." Nerie-"Yep. Shall we go Relyt?" Me-"I suppose." Argorok-"What about us?" Me-"Well...C- Nerie-"COME!!!" Me-"Nerie, I like you." We walk into the castle. In the center lied a bored brown haired girl. ???-"Who in the hell might you be?" Me-"I am Relyt. This Argorok and Darvus. Might you be Zelda?" ???-"No, my name I am Princess Linket." Nerie-"That is her." Me-"Well lets go. The goddess are waiting. We retrieve Linket and head to the light world. We go the same way we came in. We are greeted by the goddess, or well at least they are. Nayru-"Welcome back Zelda." Linket-"My name is Linket." Nayru-"Oh yes your memory. Hold on please." Naryu sends a blue orb at her. Nayru-"Now do you remember?" Linket-"Yes. I am Linket, The Princess Zelda." Nayru-"Good now, Relyt, The Triforce." Me-"No." Nayru-"Please don't start this again." I pull out my blade and point it at Nayru. Me-"I will not give her my power." Nayru-"How dare you point that at me!!!" Me-"I will not give it up." My eyes spark into a bright red. Nayru-"Fine then. I will make you." Nayru uses Nayru's Rage. I knock it back at her. Suddenly the other goddess join in. They use their attacks. I dodge them and counter with my Nayru's Rage. My cousins enter as well. All of them use their attacks. I block as arrows fly at me, blades slice at me and blast try to kill me. I use some weird power inside me and create a powerful red wave and it smashes everyone into the wall. Nayru-"Fine then. You will keep your the Triforce at the expense of never returning." Me-"I don't care." My eyes revert back. Me-"Veil!!!" Nerie and I goto Veil and go back to my house. A month passed before my cousins began speaking to me. In that time I learned to control the sudden burst of rage. I now posses the almighty attack, Triforce Rage.